


Harry Potter's Guide to Being Stalked

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry is so confused, Humor, No one believes him!, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is paranoid, then stalking happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter's Guide to Being Stalked

**Author's Note:**

> for my prompty challenge on LJ, for sake1_1. She wanted Harry/Pansy with the song Call N Return by HelloGoodbye and the quote: "You can't make someone love you, you can only stalk them and hope for the best."

Say that you're into me, let me know how it will be  
If you don't know just say so

Step One: become suspicious of anything resembling a shadow.

Harry frowned slightly and glanced over his shoulder to see a flash of black robes dart around the corner. It would have been a strange sight if he hadn't been seeing it for the past three weeks. Ever since school had started, Harry had the distinct impression that someone was watching him. Which really wasn't so different from every school year, but this time he didn't get the painful scar visions or the creepy sense that he was in danger. 

"Harry, you coming?" Ron called from down the hallway.

"Yeah," Harry replied, shaking his head, "on my way."

Frowning to himself, Harry followed Ron to Transfigurations class. 

It wasn't for another week that the trend changed. Normally all he caught was the sight of black robes, disappearing behind the wall without any signature to whom it belonged to. Now, suddenly, he was glancing over his shoulder to see his stalker, for lack of a better word, hiding in the shadows. Still unidentifiable, but he could now tell it was a short female.

"Hermione, I think someone's following me," Harry said in a whisper. Hermione peeked over a large book long enough to raise an eyebrow in question. Harry scowled and allowed his eyes to dart around the library. "I'm serious, Hermione, it's--"

Step Two: reveal said suspicions to someone who will eventually use the information as blackmail.

Harry cut himself off as he saw the familiar shadow. Growling softly in determination, Harry pushed himself to his feet and stormed forward. He made his way through the stacks, eyes darting back and forth. But the shadow had disappeared. He entered the last row of shelves and cursed under his breath, kicking at a table leg and making it's sole inhabitant look up with a superior scowl.

"Merlin above, Potter, don't you see some of us are studying?" Pansy sneered. Harry stared at her a moment. "Cat got your tongue, Potter?"

"Umm, d-did you see a girl come by here?" Harry stammered.

"What's the matter, can't keep a girl from running from you?" Pansy asked, looking for the entire world as innocent. Harry bit his lip, not noticing that Pansy was staring at the quick flash of white teeth. The girl cleared her throat and tossed back some of her hair. "If I did see someone...well, I wouldn't simply tell you, now would I?"

"Err, I suppose not," Harry admitted.

"Who is she?" Pansy asked with a smirk that often sent the majority of Hufflepuff house running. "You're secret admirer?"

"I-I dunno," Harry mumbled. 

"Oh, how sweet," Pansy cooed. Harry was slightly disturbed by that tone and couldn't stop from shuddering. "Tell me, what would you do with her once you found her? Confess your love, perhaps?"

"I, uh, don't know," Harry replied.

"Of course," Pansy drawled. She looked down at her books and lifted a dainty hand, waving him away. "I bore of you. Leave."

Harry stood there for a second more, before nervously turning on his heel and walking away. 

Harry spent the rest of the day in a bit of a confused daze, constantly looking over his shoulder like he expected to see a horde of dragons after him. The only normal thing was Potions, in which Snape made their lives horrible as usual. Really, Harry had to give the man credit. He was very consistent.

Step Three: begin receiving cryptic messages, which could either indicate your near death or seduction.

He received the first owl a week later. He opened it carefully, read it, and began blushing a bright red. This got Seamus rather interested and Harry had to spend ten minutes playing Dodge the Irishman. Finally, Harry managed to retreat back to Gryffindor Tower to read his note in peace. Well, a makeshift form of peace, since Ron and Hermione followed him back.

He sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the letter as though it would explode at any moment. He read through it again, wincing at the comment about his "awkward and adorable personae that catches most girls, and some guys, by shock". Honestly, who wrote letters like that? And the fact that it was signed Stalker? Well...that was just bizarre.

"I told you I had a stalker," Harry told Hermione defensively.

"Harry, it's probably just a joke," Hermione said in that reasonable tone of hers. Harry frowned thoughtfully, considering, before looking back down at the letter. "I wouldn't think too deeply about it."

Harry supposed she had a point, so he carefully folded the letter up and placed it in his trunk for safekeeping. After all, if it turned out that it was from someone trying to kill him, and then he'd have evidence. (People had tried to kill him before, so Harry felt rather justified in that decision.)

The next letter was a bit demanding, in a holier than thou way that implied it's sender was used to people obeying their orders. It asked him what he wanted done to him, and then preceded to insist that Harry admit his true feelings. Harry wasn't sure how he was supposed to do that when he'd never met this person before. As for the first demand, well, Harry couldn't exactly tell if the person still meant to kill him or not.

He made sure to keep that letter, too. Just in case.

The last owl he received told him that all would be revealed and that "things will come together nicely when I decide to allow them to do so". Harry wasn't sure what to make of that, so he simply placed it with the others. Not, of course, before showing it to Ron and telling the other boy to alert the proper authorities if he turned up dead.

"You've gone completely round the bend, mate," Ron told him with complete seriousness.

Harry didn't think Ron understood the dangerous undertones of whatever plot Harry had found himself in.

Step Four: when all else fails, get captured and molested.

Harry was walking the dungeons alone one night, having just been released from a detention with Snape and not quite sure if he wanted to go to bed yet. He supposed that maybe choosing the dungeons for his late night walk wasn't to smart, and he knew he'd later regret it, but he couldn't bring himself to climb the stairs that led to the first floor. 

"Well, well, well," A soft female voice whispered behind him. Before Harry could turn around, someone was yelling "Stupefy!" and he was falling to the ground.

When he awoke, he found himself in a dark room lit by a single candle, sitting on an uncomfortable chair. A familiar dark shadow was stretched out across the wall. Harry turned to see who his stalker was, his tormentor in fact! At the sight of the girl standing next to him, Harry frowned. "You're my stalker?"

"You sound shocked," she commented.

"That would be because I am," Harry admitted.

Pansy chuckled and walked around to looking at him face to face. She stepped forward and easily straddled his thighs, sitting down on his lap. Harry stiffened. He's never had a girl in his lap before. It was an odd feeling. 

"You know," Pansy said conversationally, as though she hadn't just kidnapped Harry Potter, "my mother once told me that you can't make someone love you, you can only stalk them and hope for the best."

"That's absurd," Harry insisted.

"Is it really?" Pansy asked, trailing a finger along Harry's jaw line.

"You're not going to...hurt me, are you?" Harry questioned, green eyes wide. Images of Pansy handing him over to Voldemort, or worse--Professor Snape, danced in his head.

Pansy cackled. "Maybe. If you want me to."

"Err, perhaps not," Harry replied.

"Very well," Pansy agreed. The she kissed him. Bloody hell, Harry had not been expecting that. This kiss made Cho's kiss seem like child's play. Pansy's soft lips were pressed firmly against his and occasionally he felt a light touch of the tip of her tongue, which disappeared before he could respond.

"Whoa," Harry breathed when they parted.

"You see, Potter," Pansy grinned devilishly. "I always get what I want and you're no exception."

 

I'll wait till the perfect time think of all the perfect lines  
I'll make sure if I let you know


End file.
